


Breakfast Tantrum

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kids, Tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff piece between Hannibal, his wife and their two daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Tantrum

May Lecter stepped out of the bathroom with Clarice Lecter, the eldest Lecter daughter, who had fresh red curls on her head. In the kitchen, they heard screaming. Temper tantrum screaming.

“Why don’t you run along upstairs and show all your dollies your hair?” said May to Clarice. Clarice’s eyes blazed as a fiery smile spread slowly across her lips. Her dolls were her number one fans. The eldest Lecter daughter wished to be a fashion model.

She watched as her daughter bounded up the stairs, a head full of curls bouncing, and then turning her attention to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, May was greeted with Molly Lecter, the youngest Lecter daughter, screaming, into the open pantry. Hannibal Lecter turned to his wife as their house was cloaked in shadow.

The open window brought in the dense and dark and still smelling of summer scent of the woods. “We’re in the middle of a tantrum,” he said, flourishing his hands towards Molly who only stamped her feet.

The light from the kitchen windows disappeared as if snuffed out like a flame on a candle. “I can hear that,” said his wife, looking down at their daughter. May crossed her arms. “Why?”

Hannibal leaned his back against the kitchen counter and smirked at his youngest daughter’s display. He chortled. “She wants fish sticks for breakfast.”

May kneeled down to Molly and smoothed her sunny blonde hair. “Is daddy being mean? Is he not letting Molly have her way?” she cooed. She stomped her feet and May looked up at Hannibal. “Our little Molly Monster is throwing a tantrum.”

“Oh, isn’t uncle Will supposed to take you to the play center today?” said Hannibal. He smiled at his daughter. “Are you going to play on the slides? Do you want to play with uncle Will’s puppies?”

“Hi mommy! Hi daddy!” chirped Clarice bounding into the kitchen.

“Why don’t you give your sister a hug?” said Hannibal. Clarice did just that. She wrapped her arms around Molly but Molly hit her cheek. “Molly Sawyer Lecter, you don’t get to hit!”

“Mommy, when do we leave for uncle Will’s house?” asked Clarice, looking up at May with dark blue eyes, the color of storms. “I wanna show him my curls!”


End file.
